


Invitations

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Reader is the fiancé(e) of Ian Malcolm and wants to invite the other survivors of the Park to wedding?This is also on "mythologyandwriting"





	Invitations

You sat on the couch in the living room next your fiancé who is reading through a book that he had more than likely read a couple of times already, you were quietly listening to sound of the heavy rain as it hammered down outside, hitting the roof of your home hard, the whipped and howled loudly causing the small, slim tree outside to bend and bow to it’s will.

“Ian,” you said slowly, drawing out his name as you gently nudged his thigh with your knee, dropping your head back against the couch, turning your head ever so sightly to look at him. Ian had sighed and closed his book, placing it on the table in front of the couch before he carefully leaned back, dropping his hands into his lap.

“What?” He asked slowly, drawing the word out, almost as if he was copying you. He dropped his head back to the couch, turning his head to look at you as a smile curved his lips, you rolled your eyes at him and playfully slapped the back of your hand against his leg. “I was thinking.” You told him in a matter of factly tone of voice, adding a light hum on the end.

“Did that hurt?” He asked playfully, “very much so,” you mused in response to his question but shifted on the couch to see him properly instead of straining to see him. “Okay, what is it?” Ian moved a couple of minutes after you, turning towards you, he was curious as to what you wanted to tell him.

Stretching your arms out in front of yourself you let out a deep breath of air through your nose, “well I was thinking… We should invite the others to our wedding” you yawned out, settling back into place on the couch, however you stretched your legs out across the couch, gently placing them over his legs. “The others? What others?” He asked, his hands finding your legs, his thumbs gently pressing circles to your skin.

“Really?” You asked, brow raised as you subconsciously drew a patter on your knee with the tip of your index finger.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he shrugged.   
“You know exactly what I am talking about,” You told him, shaking your head a little bit. “The other survivors from the park,” you told him softly.

Ian didn’t talk about his time on the island all that much, he had told you bits and pieces here and there but only ever when he felt like it not when you asked. He did however talk to you about the other survivors, Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant, John Hammond and his two grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy and you knew that he still kept in touch with Ellie and Alan every now and then.

“No. No. Absolutely not” Ian shook his head, carefully moving your legs from his and got up before placing your legs back down onto the couch where he had been sitting. You turned to him, watching as he started to pace the floor in front of you, “and why not?” He threw his hands up and stopped, for a brief moment before continuing his pacing.

“Because it’ll be awkward.” He stated simply. “How? How would it be awkward?” You questioned.

“Because… Because we wont have anything to talk about. And then we’d be stewing in the awkwardness of surviving an island full of dinosaurs that wanted to eat us.” Pressing your lips together you stared at him before turning your head away from him, nodding as you hummed thoughtfully.

“Then you don’t talk about it. You ask them what they’ve done since, you talk about what has happened to you since.” You started, pulling your legs up to your chest, a smile coming to your face “I’m sure they’d love to come to the wedding, Ian.” He groaned in response and once again stopped pacing.

“No.” He got out once more, crossing his arms over his chest, “okay, now you’re just being childish,” you told him, crossing your arms over your chest, glaring at your fiancé. Ian made a clicking sound, tapping his fingers against his arm, “fine.” He muttered after a moment of silence, “I’ll invite them to the wedding. But if they don’t show up at the wedding you wont make a comment about it.”

“That’s fine with me” you grinned at him “I already have invites ready and waiting to be sent out to them”, Ian shot you a look that said ‘I hate this plan of yours but I love you and I am going to do anyway.’

“You’re lucky that I love you.” He grumbled.

“I know.” You grinned, watching as he turned from you, “where are they? I’ll put them by the door, so I can post them tomorrow” you shifted, pointing over the back of the couch towards the pile of papers. “Under the pile of papers, you put next to the door,” you responded.

“Great they can stay there until tomorrow.”


End file.
